


Good-Night, Poe

by TheColorBlue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, serial cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn POV for a scene early in stitchy's fic "Close Enough to Touch."<br/>Finn is a serial cuddler in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-Night, Poe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Close Enough To Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006208) by [stitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy). 



On the first night that Finn was released from the medbay, he pretty much gave in to weakness immediately. He couldn’t sleep, was the thing. The quiet of his own room was eerie. He slept a little, maybe, but it didn’t feel much like sleeping; more like drifting in and out of half-formed thoughts, a masked form wielding a red lightsaber looming over him, and then flashes of other thoughts: stormtroopers, an attack on a cantina, Poe—

Finn rolled around on the bed, and then rolled around some more, and then crawled out of bed, pulling Poe’s jacket out from under his pillow to put it on, and then muddled over to Poe’s quarters. 

In the middle of the night, Poe was still awake. 

Finn… looked at Poe, and then thought: about how much he wanted him. To be near him. To be near his side, always. 

He said, instead, “I’m used to the barracks... Then the medbay.” He scratched the back of his neck, ducking his head in embarrassment and maybe feeling lovesick too. He said, “There was always someone nearby.”

“I can be your someone,” Poe said, without any hesitation at all, and Finn looked back up and it felt like… like his heart was caught in his throat. There was such open sweetness in Poe’s face.

“I’d like that,” Finn said.

Then thought: _okay, Finn, buddy, what are we going to do next? Keep it cool, right? Right??!?_

He crossed over to Poe’s bed, then looked down, smiling crookedly when he added, “Sorry I woke you.”

And then like the idiot-in-love that he was, he hopped into bed and scooted up close to Poe, looking at him. When Poe massaged his back, and then held him close, it felt like the happiest night of Finn’s entire life. _His entire life_. Poe held him, and then let Finn hold him too, cuddling close. Clinging, more-like, and Finn was so happy that he could burst with it. 

Of course, it was a no-brainer to go straight to Poe’s room the next night, waiting for him. 

And the night after that. 

He was in love! 

And Poe: Poe liked him back!!

The only funny thing was that Poe didn’t seem half as interested in sex as Finn would have imagined. That was okay, Finn was perfectly content with cuddling every night. More than okay. He was over the moon!

And then, a few nights later, Finn’s transport was delayed and he only came back from off-worlding near dawn. Poe was asleep facing the wall, Finn spent a second, just looking down at Poe. How empty the bed looked with Poe scooted to one side like that. Lonely. And Finn got into bed and slipped his arms around Poe. “Sorry,” he whispered, when Poe stirred. 

For leaving you alone. 

I love you, Poe. 

“Goodnight,” Finn said, in reply to Poe’s mostly-asleep mumbling, and then Finn had closed his eyes. 

Drifting. 

At peace.


End file.
